Metamorphosis
by karylle
Summary: "They are not the Rowdyruff Boys!"Momoko says, rolling her eyes. Kaoru shot her a glare, shifting her attention to the boys at the front. "Uh-huh." - the Rowdyruffs are back in town! momokoXbrick miyakoXboomer kaoruXbutch


**a/n : all rights reserved. i don't own any characters from the anime and if you recognize them, they ain't mine. also peach's name will be poochi bc i like that name better :)**

 _momoko_

"How'd you get in here?"

I looked up slightly, my eyes taking in the scrawny figure of a 12-year-old boy. "Your sister let us in,"I say casually, an air of confidence surrounding me. Ken seemed to curse under his breath, obviously not fond of seeing us first thing in the morning despite knowing us since he was 8 years old.

He gave us one last look, taking in the snoring figure of Kaoru and how Miyako was utterly focused on her book. His raised brow told me that he suspected the book that laid on Miyako's lap was for some type of class assignment, which was completely true. Miyako simply hated reading books, claiming it to be tedious and time-consuming. She would much rather read her fashion magazines.

"Where is she, anyways?"Ken questioned after giving a few groans. At 17 years old, his sister was the same age as us. We were very close friends, much to Ken's dismay. He didn't wait for an answer, instead shuffling into the kitchen. I stood up and followed after him, hearing the souns of pots and pans banging around.

"Good morning, Ken." Kalea Utonium moved around the kitchen, looking as if she belonged there. The two siblings looked very much alike, with their dark features and thin frames. The only difference was that Ken towered over Kalea, which was a surprise as she was 5 years older than him.

"You do know you don't have to cook, right?"he says, making a move to where a machine was. A frown decorated Kalea's face and Ken punched in a few numbers on the machine. I sat at the island, close enough to hear Ken's stomach rumble. Judging from the batter that was set on the counter, Kalea was making pancakes and I instantly regretted eating breakfast at home. Kalea made the best pancakes, topping them off with strawberries, whipped cream, maple syrup, and butter.

"I do know, but I'm almost going to college. I can't rely on a machine anymore,"Kalea says as she turned on the stove. "Besides, my cooking is way better than the machine's cooking. I wonder why dad even bothered to make it. Momoko-chan, would you like some pancakes?"

"No thanks,"I say politely. Ken seemed to have fallen silent after his sister's reminder of her going to college. Kalea was moving to America, off to attend some fancy college. The girls and I had decided to attend a local college, seeing as we wanted to protect New Townsville some more.

The machine gave a small pop, signalling Ken's scrambled eggs were finished. He quickly retrieved it and made his way to the table. Kalea was humming under her breath as she flipped the pancakes. The door swung open, revealing a slim blonde by the name of Miyako Gotokuji. She seemed to have abandoned her book, judging by the way she was smiling. "Did you finish our uniforms yet, Kalea-chan?"

Miyako seemed to be elated at the idea of new uniforms. She had thought the old uniforms to be childish and raggedy, her inner fashionista screaming at how horrible the style was. Miyako was delighted to finally have an excuse to ask for new uniforms and had nearly kissed the monster who had wrecked our uniforms.

"Actually, they are. We made sure they're claw-proof this time too,"Kalea says, a weary smile taking over her pale face. I winced, remembering the rips and tears that had donned our uniforms after that vicious fight with the lobster-like monster.

"I'll bring them out when I can. Do you want breakfast, Miyako-chan?"Kalea asked politely, turning off the stove. Miyako shook their heads and Kalea joined Ken at the table. "Where's Kaoru?"

"Still asleep at the couch,"I say dryly. Kalea rolled her eyes, well accustomed to Kaoru's ways. Miyako and I had forcefully woken up Kaoru, which took up a good twenty minutes.

Kaoru Matsubara was a girl who was famous for not only her soccer skills but for the mere fact that she never woke up before noon on weekends. Villains had come to realize that Kaoru was much more prone to destroying them quicker if they attacked early on the weekends. That's why there was rarely crime before noon on Saturdays and Sundays.

"Hm, typical." With those words, Kalea reached forward and retrieved a folder. She pushed away her coffee and pancakes, clearly thinking the folder to be more important than her meal. Kalea was the researcher and strategist for our superhero team and she's usually seen skimming through some type of report in a desperate plea to get an advantage over the villains.

"In other news, the Rowdyruff Boys have been sighted at a nearby town. We're not sure if they'll come back but if they will, Mojo will be harder to defeat with their help,"Kalea says as she bit her lip.

The Rowdyruff Boys were our counterparts and we have an age-old rivalry. The boys had gone into hiding three years ago and came back a year later, stronger and better than ever. Mojo had fed them some type of chemical that made them nearly undefeatable. The professor had worked day and night to make sure we were up to par with the boys, dousing them with chemicals that made us sick to the stomach. It all paid off in the end, though, as we were now as strong as the boys.

"I'll look more into it later. I'm just glad we got rid of Him,"Kalea says with pursed lips. The door swung open, revealing a black-haired girl. Kaoru sniffed the air, obviously taking note of the plates before Kalea and Ken. "Seeing as Kaoru is _finally_ up, would you girls want to see the new uniforms? I'm sure I can convince Poochi to transform you."

Without waiting for a response, the professor's eldest daughter darted out of the kitchen. She came back with three belts, which were similar to the ones the girls and I always sported. "Take off the old belts,"Kalea commanded. It took a few minutes, but we soon transformed and were admiring our new outfits.

"Why does it have to be another skirt?"Kaoru growled. Miyako's face formed an expaserated look as Kaoru complained about the outfit.

The uniform was certainly more fashionable and more modern than their previous ones, with the bomber jacket and the Adidas Superstars in our respective colors. With a high-waisted skater skirt that was the color of snow and a white crop top, it seemed to come from Kaoru's nightmares. "How did you get to change our hairstyles?"Miyako asked with an awed expression on her face.

"It took a lot of experimenting, but I managed to code the compact so your hairstyle will change into whatever you want it to be. There are certain limits, of course. You can't change your hair length and color, but that's about it,"Kalea explained. Ken had long disappeared, mumbling about how he wasn't ready to talk about clothes.

"Girls? Are you in there?" The four of us turned, catching sight of the professor. Professor Drake Utonium was a tall man and it was rather obvious Ken and Kalea took on after him with their dark hair and dark eyes. The only thing they seemed to have received from their mother was their short stature, although Ken was growing taller by the day. It was as if someone had fed him some type of growth potion.

"Yes, Professor,"we chorused. He seemed to realize we were wearing their uniforms but made no comment. "I was wondering if you all could go out for the day. I have some business to attend to in the lab and it would be better if I was alone with Ken."

A hurt look crossed Kalea's face but it was over in a second. Her father always seemed to favor Ken more, which was slightly understandable. Kalea was smart but she craved adventure. Ken was the person to go to if you wanted to play it safe. "Of course, daddy. We'll be off,"Kalea says. She gave him a small peck on the cheek before pulling us away.

"Where to?"I question after transforming back. Kalea seemed to ponder for a bit before shrugging. "Let's just wander, I suppose. Or we can go check out the Rowdyruff Boys case and go to the town." I sighed, shaking my head. It was typical Kalea to think of her job before fun.

"I'm not dealing with those punks. Let's just go walk around. Go to the beach or something,"Kaoru says.

Going to the beach was the perfect activity for us, seeing as we had very different interests. Kaoru could swim or play volleyball. Miyako could tan or build sandcastles. I could read magazines or eat sweets that most beaches had. Kalea liked the beach because she could read or research.

"Let's just go to the mall,"I suggest, taking the leader position as I always do. Kaoru seemed to protest but I cut her off. "We'll stop by the arcade." She seemed to think of the deal as fair and we started walking to the mall.

-

"Half of your closet is pink, Momoko. Do you really have to get that shirt?"Kalea asks me, her newly done brows arched. I set down the pale pink shirt, silently debating. We were in _Mango Republic_ and Kaoru was at the sports store next door.

"You can't be talking, half of your closet is gray and white!"I exclaim, picking the shirt up again. I look at the price tag before wrinkling my nose. There was no way I was paying that much for such a simple shirt. My friend sighed, muttering something about checking the phone cases. With Kalea off to go look at the phone cases and Miyako at the register buying a new jacket, I was completely alone. I held up an off-the-shoulder top, studying it with a careful eye. _Ding!_ I grasped my phone and quickly unlocked it.

 _im at the food court, what you guys want_

 **get the usual but remember kalea's on that diet**

 _k_

I slip my phone back into my pocket and join Miyako at the cash register. She seemed to be talking to the male cashier, a forced smile on her face. "Here you go, ma'am." Miyako thanked him sweetly before catching sight of me. She stuffed her receipt into her skirt pocket carelessly, which was very unlike her. The sound of padded footsteps followed us, telling me that Kalea was behind us. The trip to the food court and we joined Kaoru at our usual table, which was by the small fountain.

"School starts tomorrow, I am _so_ excited,"Kalea says, sarcasm dripping from her voice. I gave a look of despair, not wanting to think about school. "Don't remind me,"I groan.

 **a / n :** **brick is next! then miyako, boomer, kaoru, butch. i'll also most likely add kalea and her love interest as POVs soon but i'll do the PPGZ and RRBZ first**


End file.
